Lloyd
Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is a Ninjago Minifigure first released in 2012. He is the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and takes the position as leader of the Elemental Masters and the Ninja. He is the main protagonist of the theme's 2012, 2013 and 2015 storylines. In The LEGO Movie, he plays a minor role as a Master Builder; in The LEGO Ninjago Movie, he is the main protagonist. Description Lloyd Garmadon Lloyd has short black legs, and a cape shorter than those that are used on taller minifigures. He has a torso, similar to that of Lord Garmadon's, with a small green 5 in the upper left corner of his torso. Lloyd has yellow hands and carries his father's golden thunder bolt from 2256 Lord Garmadon in 9443 Rattlecopter. He has a turn-around face. One is a happy face with a raised eyebrow, and the other is a nervous face. Lloyd ZX Lloyd ZX has normal green legs with black and silver printings, a green torso with black and silver printings, dark green arms and black hands, black gloves, a green hood with silver visor, titanium metallic armor and some back printing portraying his golden dragon symbol. He has the same head as his earlier version. Elemental Robe His Elemental Robe has normal black legs with gold and green printings, a black torso with gold and green printings, green arms and black hands, gold armor and a green hood with gold visor and the same head as his previous two versions. Ultimate Spinjitzu Master Lloyd ZX (Ultimate Spinjitzu Master) has golden legs with black and green designs that show his pants and green belt. His torso has similar gold, green, and black printings and his face is different than his other faces. His hood and visor are gold as is his armor. His face is golden with black eyes, and black eyebrows. His arms, hands, and skin are golden. Techno Robe Lloyd has a tan hair piece,a Green bandanna that covers his mouth. He has a yellow face with a angry expression. His torso looks like a mix of all 4 of his ninja suits and plain green legs and gold armor. Armored Techno Robe Lloyd has the same, mask, face, and hairpiece. However, he is wearing silver armor. His torso has the same printings as the old Techno Robe, but the golden parts are silver and he's wearing silver chest armor. Master Builder Lloyd uses the same ZX form, but has the 2014 face (only appeared in 70815 Police Dropship), instead of the 2012 face. He is armed with two golden katanas. DX Lloyd DX has Cole DX's detailing, referencing how the Golden Dragon has the same head piece as Rocky, Cole's Dragon. Lloyd also has the ZX armor piece, and the ZX headgear, though without head armor detailing. His head is also exclusive. Tournament Lloyd uses the same mask, head, and hair as his Techno variant. He wears a green, sleeveless robe, with all the Ninja's symbols written on it. Jungle Lloyd uses the same head as his Techno and Tournament variations. He wears a green mask with his symbol written on the top in gold. He wears a sword holder on his back and has a green robe and legs Possessed This variant shows Lloyd while possessed by Morro. In this version Lloyd has a black cloak covering his head and shoulders, with a transparent green mask over his mouth, which covers most of his face. There is green ooze dripping down from the front and back of his cloak, which is the same green color as the mask covering his mouth. His face is now light green in color. His torso is dark green and has a light green symbol. He has dark green legs with some belts. It is unknown whether he can use the elemental power Lloyd has, as Morro has only used his wind element so far. He did at one point attack Nya with green lightning in episode 46, but it is unclear if this was the elemental power Lloyd has, or some ghost power Morro possesses. Airjitzu This variant is in the season "skybound".He has a one sided golden shoulder armor, and his elemental symbol on it. For reference his elemental symbol is the dragon. His hood is the same as the deepstone suit of the other ninja, but green. Background Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Rise of the Snakes Lloyd was the son of Lord Garmadon and Misako, nephew to Sensei Wu and grandson of the first Spinjitzu master. In The Episode "The Green Ninja", Lloyd became the green ninja. A young, immature child obsessed with candy, Lloyd Garmadon attended the Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tNUUFByWug Lloyd accidentally stumbled upon the Hypnobrai and their General, Slithraa, while running away from the ninjas. Slithraa mistakenly uses his mind control on himself when he attempted to control Lloyd but hit a block of ice that reflected the hypnosis, allowing Lloyd to take over the Hypnobrai army for his childish acts in episode 1 "Rise Of The Snakes". Slithraa's second in command, Skales, and the other members of the tribe were frustrated with their general forcing them to do childish deeds for Lloyd such as collecting all the candy in Jamonacai Village, and building a tree house. After a battle with the ninja, Skales and Slithraa had a battle in the "Slither Pit" in which Skales became general and Slithraa reverted back into his soldier form. The new general then banished Lloyd from their tribe, who left with a map that he had stolen from one of the Hypnobrai to find the other Serpentine tribes in episode 2 "Home". He succeeds at this by unleashing the Fangpyre, who helped him with many things such as creating new vehicles and almost turning Ed and Edna into snakes in episode 3 "Snake Bit." After being betrayed by the secret allegiance between the Fangpyre and Hypnobrai tribes, Lloyd decided to unleash the Anacondrai, but only found the last surviving member Pythor P. Chumsworth, who became his "best friend", to betray him. He was then rescued by the ninjas. In episode four "Never Trust a Snake", he chooses to help his uncle Sensei Wu, after being read a book also titled "Never Trust a Snake". The next day, Sensei Wu puts him up to prank the ninjas for today's lesson to show them the destructive power of rumours and that jumping to conclusion can only lead to trouble. Then Wu says that he misplaced his lesson book, but when Kai found the lesson book from Lloyd's pocket, he found out that he stole it. Then Lloyd says that it was a perfect plan until the ninjas had to mess him up, after which Cole closes the door in front of Lloyd in his room interrupting him. When Nya calls the ninjas to the HQ lobby, she talks about Pythor trying to get all five tribes united. This makes Lloyd feel guilty and he probably feels sad or worse in episode 5 "Can Of Worms." At the end he washes Zane's suit until it was no longer pink. Lloyd gives Cole a can of nuts to say sorry, but Cole says there is a bunch of toy snakes inside. Then he walks to the fridge and opens the fridge. When opened, a bunch of toy snakes pop out and everyone laughs, even Cole. In Episode 6: "The Snake King", he is taken into "babysitting" by Kai. When he drops Lloyd off at an arcade so he can look for Samurai X, he overhears Skales talking about a lost city. Buying a headdress, he follows Skales to the city, where he watches Pythor P. Chumsworth unite the tribes by defeating the leaders of the tribes using Sensei Wu's sacred flute. When he sees Pythor win, he drops his maracas (which were making the snake sound that made the other serpentine believe he was one of them) and is taken captive by the Serpentine. When Samurai X came to free Lloyd, she was not able to escape, she was taken captive by the Serpentine, and forced to fight the ninjas which the Serpentine were sure would come to save Lloyd. Samurai X pretends to fight the ninjas in a plan to save Lloyd, but instead she saves the ninjas and gets the golden weapons to give to the ninjas. Lloyd is still held captive in episode 7 "Tick Tock" and Episode 8 "Once Bitten, Twice Shy". In "The Royal Blacksmiths" the Serpentine use him to get past some traps in a temple so he can be freed, but because the fang blade was gone he was still imprisoned. In the episode "All of Nothing", Lloyd is forced to try to save the ninja after they were captured getting the Fangblades. During this, he trips on the Green Ninja Suit, rolling right into the Serpentine. Before he can be captured however, Lord Garmadon shows up with the Skulkin Army. In "Rise of the Great Devourer", he pilots the Bounty after Pythor tries to take the Fangblades. This meant Lloyd was tied to the training equipment and his mouth taped shut by Pythor. Eventually, he is freed, and warns the ninja. But he is too late. Afterwards, he pilots the Bounty (and the ninja) to Ouroboros. Legacy of The Green Ninja In Episode 18, "Child's Play", the four ninja are turned into children by Lord Garmadon, and to become adults again they must smell some "Tomorrow's Tea." However, when Sensei Wu, who has the tea, finds the small Ninja, they are at a comic book shop with Lloyd battling a Grundle, and have to also turn Lloyd into an teenager. In "Wrong Place, Wrong Time", Lloyd is training with a large arsenal of weapons. Later, Sensei Wu and the Ninja confront Lord Garmadon. Lloyd arrives on the scene and freezes the tip of the Mega Weapon. After the ninja go back in time, a wave of dark clouds looms over Ninjago City, and a picture of Lloyd from a portrait disappears, indicating that he is no longer with the Ninja in the present. His portrait later gets restored. After the ninja destroy the Mega Weapon, they are sent right back to training with Lloyd. However, due to the Mega Weapon apparently being destroyed, Lloyd has no knowledge that it ever existed. In "The Stone Army", at the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja are awakened by their alarm clock, Lloyd tiredly using his powers to break it. Sensei Wu comes into their room telling them that the Ultra Dragon made a mess outside, and the Ninja leave Lloyd to clean up the mess by himself, saying that having a Dragon for a pet takes a lot of responsibility. They ask Lloyd if his mom let him have a pet, to which Lloyd replies saying that he does not remember his mom because she abandoned him when he was young. One Stone Warrior toy slips out and Sensei Wu chases it down the hallway, though while smashing it, he runs into Lloyd's mother, Misako. When Lloyd exits the merchandise room, Sensei Wu introduces her to the Ninja. Upon meeting, Misako tells her son that she had her reasons for leaving, but Lloyd refuses to listen and leaves to another room to be alone. Misako finds Lloyd sitting at the edge of the bottomless sinkhole exhibit, to which she states that it is where she unearthed the Giant Stone Warrior. Misako explains that she abandoned him in order to learn everything about the Green Ninja prophecy, knowing that Lloyd would be the Green Ninja and wanting to stop him and his father from fighting. That it can work. The Stone Warrior rampages through the Museum and confronts the Ninja. They try to fight it off to no avail, and they are forced to flee the room and run through the Museum as they try devising a plan to defeat it. They stop inside a large room and close the doors, and as the Stone Warrior begins to break it down Lloyd suddenly comes up with a plan and tells the Ninja to distract it. Lloyd leaves the room and the Stone Warrior breaks in. Misako decides to help Lloyd by leading the Stone Warrior to Lloyd's location. After she meets up with him, Lloyd manages to trick the Stone Warrior into stepping over the fake floor paneling, revealing the giant sinkhole where it was unearthed. Once the warrior falls, Misako tells Lloyd that she is proud of her son. In "The Last Voyage", the ninja sail to the dark island on the flightless Destiny's Bounty. Along the way they run into a storm and the ship-eating Starteeth. When the storm passes the ship, which now is missing a rudder and and has a hole in the side, the ship runs ashore on an island with a prison tower. When the ninja get to the top, Dr. Julien greets them and takes them in. Later, the ninja sail further to the island of Darkness. In "Island of Darkness", Lloyd saves Sensei Wu from a Stone Warrior after they are spotted on the island. Eventually, he joins the four ninja in Cole's Earth Driller, to the mountain. The Stone Army catch up, so Kai tries out his Fire Mech, and uses it to take them to the Temple of Light. All four ninja place themselves where their elemental symbols are, with Lloyd in the middle of them. They all receive elemental robes, and fight off the Stone Army. In "The Last Hope" Garmadon uses a mech to disarm Cole's Earth Driller, and then Lloyd arrives to protect Nya, Misako and the ninja. He destroys his father's mech, severely injuring him, too. Lloyd attempts to summon the Golden Dragon, to defeat Lord Garmadon, but has no guts. They leave, with Garmadon's helmet. After that, they meet Sensei Wu at the celestial clock, and attempt to find the helmet's perch, to prevent the final battle, but General Kozu grabs it. Cole eventually retrieves it, and gives it to Misako. Unfortunately, they fail to place it on the discovered perch in time. Kozu laughs insanely, while a beam hits Garmadon's camp. The Stone Army kidnaps Nya, as the others fall off the cliff and into the ocean. Lloyd blames himself for this, because he didn't have the courage to summon the Golden Dragon. They walk back to the Bounty, while the Overlord presents his final gift to Lord Garmadon- the Garmatron. In "Return of the Overlord" Lloyd and the others intend to start the final battle and attack the Stone Army base, only to find it empty. They see the Garmatron's tracks and follow them. The group is attacked by Nya, who has been turned evil by Lord Garmadon, and the Ninja buy time for Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Misako to stop The Overlord and Garmadon. When they get there, they are too late to prevent Ninjago from being infected by darkness, by which the Overlord possess Garmadon and faces off against Lloyd. Although Lloyd puts up a stand, he is left with an injured leg and the Overlord escapes to Ninjago. In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Lloyd encourages the other Ninja to continue the fight when the others give up. The Falcon guides the ninja back to the Temple of Light, where they discover the Golden Mech and Ultra Dragon returns to the ninja. The ninja return to Ninjago city, where they are attacked by the stone army. The ninja try to draw the Stone Army's fire, but evil Nya destroys the mech. Dareth finds the helmet of shadows, and calls off the Stone Army. The Ninja help Lloyd, who was injured in the last fight against the Overlord, but are each turned evil by dark matter. In the end, Lloyd challenges the Overlord and finally unlocks his full potential—the essence of Light—and defeats him. This cures Ninjago from darkness, and also purifies Garmadon of his evil. Reunited with his father, Lloyd and the others state that they'll be ready if evil strikes again. Rebooted After the defeat of the Overlord, Lloyd tours Ninjago celebrating his victory throughout the first part of "The Surge" but flies to New Ninjago City on the Golden Dragon after learning about the Overlord. Soon, the Overlord returns to Ninjago, and infects Cyrus Borg's computer systems with the intention of draining Lloyd's powers so he can escape with his own body. Escaping with his father from the digital demon and his new servants, the Nindroids, he learns the value of balance in using his elemental powers instead of his golden power. However, he is eventually captured by the Overlord and nearly killed from being drained of his power before escaping, due to the Ninja successfully rebooting the system. Deciding that his gold powers were too dangerous for him alone to wield, he divides it for the Ninja in the Temple of Light, giving their elemental powers similar qualities to his own. Yet, they discover the Overlord not only survived but is also going after the Golden Weapons, which will complete his transition as the Golden Master. Lloyd leads the mission to stop the Nindroids from space and back, fending off both them and metal-eating alien bugs, but they fail to prevent the weapons from being melted down as the Overlord's armor. Defenseless against his new power, Lloyd and the others retreat into the city's Temple of Fortitude where they power themselves with shells of Stone Warrior soldiers with the help of Wu and Garmadon. Lloyd manages to break through the Overlord's new gold defenses, but he and the others soon get caught. It is only then that Zane sacrifices himself to turn the golden power against the self-proclaimed Master, destroying both of them and icing the whole city. He is also present at Zane's funeral later on. Tournament of Elements Afterwards, Lloyd takes more of the role as leader when he and the remaining Ninja receive mysterious news that Zane is still alive on an island ruled by Master Chen. Hopeful, they head off in secret as according to Chen's instructions--even though Garmadon discovers their mission and follows. While upon the island, Lloyd learns that Chen used to be Garmadon's sensei for a time, and that Chen has actually summoned other elemental masters to a fighting tournament. But this turns out to be a front for Chen to steal their powers for his own uses, which prompts Lloyd to rally the other masters into forming an alliance to stop him. This does not last, as Chen uses a search for Nya (who snuck onto the island) to eliminate the other masters, leaving Lloyd as the remaining competitor. Thus, he finds himself against the might of all the other elemental powers upon fighting the cultist leader, and is defeated after a time. The scheme is busted when Kai and new ally Skylor, another fellow master whom she and Kai have developed feelings for each other, defeat Chen and destroy his staff holding the stolen powers. Although gaining the upper hand, Lloyd and the other Masters find themselves facing a losing battle against the cultists, whom have been successfully changed into Anacondrai snakes by Chen's doing. From here on, the Green Ninja becomes the leader of the Elemental Masters and drives them, the citizens, and even the Serpentine to fight together successfully against Chen's army. However, the victory came at the cost of his father's life in cursing himself to the Cursed Realm in place of the Anacondrai generals' spirits, whom provided the final blow to the slithering imposters. Despite his sadness in losing his father again, he accepts the loss and burns the spell book used, knowing that Garmadon's legacy will always be with him and his friends. Shadow of Ronin After the incident, Lloyd has left to visit the Golden Peaks for unknown reasons. However, he is soon met by the Ninja who need help in their battle with the mercenary, Ronin. He and the Ninja then defeat Ronin, who escapes on the Reks. Possession After the loss of his father, Lloyd has been down. However, he soon hears of a ghost roaming a museum. After getting there, he meets Morro, who possesses him, becoming an Evil Green Ninja with wind powers. He then takes an Airjitzu scroll from Ronin, learning the fighting style. Eventually, Lloyd was freed and defeats Morro. Skybound Later on, Lloyd wishes Nadakhan to make him wise like Sensei Wu. However, it also turns Lloyd into an old man. The Dark Island Trilogy Day of the Departed/Pythor's Revenge After racing with his teammates to the Ninjago City Museum of History to obtain lanterns for the Day of the Departed celebration, Lloyd went with his mother to the monument of his father to commemorate Garmadon's loss. They were then attacked by Pythor, who was looking to settle their score once and for all using a weapon empowered with the magic of Sensei Yang. Lloyd was hard-pressed to defend both Misako and himself, but was eventually able to draw strength from the memory of his father to fight back. Pythor was forced to retreat, but Misako warned her son that he would undoubtedly return. Misako was proven right, as Pythor shortly thereafter returned and sought vengeance on the Ninja by stealing a piece of technology entrusted to them by Cyrus Borg. Hands of Time In The Hands of Time Lloyd and his teammates are helping Dr. Saunders clean up the Ninjago City Museum, with Lloyd feeling that the Ninja are partly to blame due to their conflict with the museum mannequins brought to life by Sensei Yang. During the effort, the ninja come across a massive painting depicting a battle-fictional according to Saunders-between the Elemental Masters and the villainous Hands of Time, which depicts Lloyd's father and Wu leading the charge against the enemy. Finished for the day, the group make their way to the Destiny's Bounty only to find themselves suddenly aboard, time having skipped forward a full minute. Analyzing the disturbance, Zane pinpoints the source as Sensei Wu's ruined monastery, which Lloyd recalls Wu had said he was going to in order to settle an old battle. The six ninja then travel to the monastery and are confronted by Acronix, one of the supposedly mythical Hands of Time, and engage in a battle that seemingly ends in his demise. The Hatching finds the Ninja questioning a weary Wu about his attacker, and he shares with them that the Hands of Time were Elemental Masters who betrayed their comrades after the Serpentine Wars, forcing Wu and Garmadon to drain their powers using the Time Blades. The Hands of Time and the blades were then thought lost to time, though Wu saw a vision that indicated when Acronix would return. Thinking the matter settled with Acronix's apparent destruction and that of the Fast Forward Time Blade, the ninja turn their attention to unpacking their supplies into their new home, only to receive an alert of trouble at the launch of Cyrus Borg's latest product. The ninja soon find themselves locked in battle with the evil Vermillion warriors, whom they are only able to defeat after Nya and Jay combine their powers to drive them away. However, their victory is fruitless, as they find Zane knocked offline and Cyrus Borg missing after the Nindroid attempted to get the inventor to safety. In A Time of Traitors Lloyd returns to the Temple of Airjitzu to watch over Wu, whose health appears to be declining; in Scavengers he overhears Wu lamenting over not having "you" with him when he faced Acronix. Believing this to be directed at him solely, he becomes guilt-ridden and decides to step up as the interim leader of the Ninja. Sadly, his efforts to organize his fellows meet with failure as they refuse to heed his counsel, but after speaking with Wu he learns that his master's regret was that he had not brought along the entire team. Relieved of this burden and recognizing his inexperience, Lloyd links up with his teammates to battle the Vermillion at a power station. Prior to this reunion, the other Ninja learned that not only had Acronix and the Fast Forward Blade survived their lost encounter, but that Dr. Saunders was in fact Krux, Acronix's twin brother. A Line in the Sand finds the Ninja-minus Jay-facing the Vermillion at Mega Monster Amusement Park, only for the battle to be broken off when another Time Blade returns to Ninjago. The Ninja and snakes race to retrieve the weapon, and it eventually ends up in the possession of the Ninja, who make their escape. The Attack finds the Ninja overconfident due to their success, and even Lloyd falls into the trap, flying his Elemental Dragon into battle despite his awareness that fear could cause it to vanish. It does, but he is saved by the new Samurai X, and then joins his teammates in battling the Time Twins, through which they obtain the Fast Forward Blade as well. Unfortunately, General Machia then captures both blades, and she and the Time Twins then depart with a helpless Wu in tow. Determined to make up for their failure, Lloyd and the other Ninja set out in Secrets Discovered, with Lloyd and Zane boarding Lloyd's new Destiny's Shadow vehicle after learning that Wu is rapidly aging due to his battle with Acronix. Accompanied by Jay and Cole on other vehicles, they make their way to the museum and discover a secret lab of Krux's with an entrance leading out into the city sewer system. Making their way through, they run into a group of Serpentine led by Skales and Skales Jr., who inform them that the Vermillion are the offspring of The Great Devourer and then pointing them in the direction of the swamp where the creatures are incubated. Reunited briefly with Kai and Nya in Pause and Effect, the team separates again for various missions, with Lloyd going after the captured Wu. Despite his best efforts, he is unable to retrieve him from the care of Commander Blunck and Commander Raggmunk. In Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea, Lloyd links up with the others-minus Kai and Nya-and rescues various citizens of Ninjago captured for slave labor by the Vermillion, and then head back into the swamp to rescue Cyrus Borg. Then then learn that the Time Twins have created the Iron Doom, a monstrous vehicle designed by Kai's father Ray, equipped with a time travel mechanism created by Borg under duress, and which requires the power of all four Time Blades to travel through time. Together with the new Samurai X, the four Ninja attempt to hold of the Vermillion and give Borg and Zane the chance to activate a self-destruct feature he built into his device, but fail to stop the Time Twins. The actions of the villains briefly cause Ninjago's history to be altered, but Kai, Nya, and a restored Wu's actions in the past restore the timeline. Kai and Nya are then returned to the present with the Reversal Time Blade while Wu is lost in time with his foes, prompting the Ninja to recognize Lloyd as their new leader and set their sights on finding Wu. Sons of Garmadon In "The Mask of Deception" Lloyd appears at Borg Tower to stop a group of thieves who are stealing an ancient mask. After handily defeating most of the group, he pursues their leader but fails to capture him. After seeing the thief escaping with a parachute decorated with the image of Lord Garmadon, Lloyd asks P.I.X.A.L. to contact the other Ninja so that the team can reunite. The group are soon reunited and contacted by the Royal Family of Ninjago, with Princess Harumi quickly catching Lloyd's eye. As the Ninja are patrolling the Royal Palace, Lloyd finds Harumi's room empty and the princess missing. In "The Jade Princess", Lloyd pursues what he believes is a thief or kidnapper but turns out to be Princess Harumi herself, going out to help some of the less fortunate in Ninjago City. The two spend time together, sharing thoughts and observing the cruelty of the Sons of Garmadon before being found by Hutchins, who orders Lloyd to stay away from the princess. His sentiment is shared by her adopted parents, while the other Ninja encourage Lloyd in his interest. When the palace is attacked by the Sons of Garmadon, Lloyd escapes with Harumi and the Oni Mask of Deception, but ends up losing the latter to Ultra Violet. In "The Oni and the Dragon", the Ninja welcome Harumi aboard the Destiny's Bounty 3.0 before heading to see Mystake to get her help. While Cole and Zane depart with her Truth Tea to interrogate Luke Cunningham, Lloyd remains behind with Jay to question the old woman. Mystake shares with Lloyd the story of the First Realm, home of the Dragons and Oni and birthplace of the First Spinjitzu Master. She then reveals that the three Oni masks, if brought together, will be able to bring back his father Garmadon, but in a darkened form with none of his former goodness. Lloyd then joins the other Ninja in going after the Sons of Garmadon, but at Zane's urging they allow the villains to escape in order to find out what they're planning. Harumi is eventually revealed to be the leader of the Sons of Garmadon, embittered against the Ninja and Lloyd in particular due to the Great Devourer's role in the deaths of her birth parents. The evil Garmadon is eventually summoned, and after defeating Lloyd proclaims himself Emperor Garmadon, ruling over Ninjago City with an iron fist and his mighty Colossi. Hunted In season nine Lloyd is part of a resistance force against Emperor Garmadon and his minions while Wu and the original four ninja are trapped in the First Realm. Their return enables Lloyd and his fellows to defeat Garmadon and liberate Ninjago. However, Garmadon warns of a coming menace that will destroy Ninjago. March of the Oni The LEGO Movie Lloyd is a Master Builder in The LEGO Movie. Although his name is Lloyd, he was referred as the Green Ninja by Vitruvius. He only had a few cameos in Cloud Cuckoo Land where the Master Builders meet. Lloyd later gets arrested next to Wonder Woman and then trapped in Lord Business's Think Tank near Green Lantern, Superman, and an NBA Player upon getting captured by Bad Cop/Good Cop's forces. Upon being set free with the other Master Builders by Emmet's sacrifice, he is seen mourning between Superman and the Native American woman Builder. When fighting in Bricksburg against Business' forces, Lloyd is seen with Abraham Lincoln performing Spinjitzu with his katanas. Enter the Ninjago Lloyd appears in the LEGO Movie short, "Enter the Ninjago." He visits Emmet along with the president of Hollywood, who tells him that they changed the LEGO Movie by putting more focus on Ninjas. He showed Emmet the Super Cycle Chase with Lloyd defeating the Robo-SWATS. Then he shows Lloyd giving Emmet the wheel he put on his head. Finally, he showed Emmet that Lloyd cut the rope from the battery in Octan Tower. During the time, Lloyd was seen meditating on the Double-Decker Couch. ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie In ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Lloyd deals with the struggle of a duel identity: serving as the Green Ninja, part of the Secret Ninja Force along with his best friends, while the world sees him only as the son of the hated Lord Garamdon. Blog on LEGO.com Description from LEGO.com Skybound Notes * Lloyd ZX is the only ninja to have his armour in the titanium metallic color. * He is also the only ninja not to be released in any 2011 sets, due to not being introduced until 2012. * According to his Character Card, Lloyd's dominant element was lightning before he became the Green Ninja. *In the sets, Lloyd gained standard legs the second he became the Green Ninja, but in the T.V. series, up until "Child's Play", he still had his dwarf legs. * In ''The LEGO Movie Video Game, he cannot use Spinjitzu or any type of elemental powers. He is, however, able to spin while fighting and hitting in a similar fashion, and throw his katanas which then fly back to him. Also, Lloyd has a voice in the Videogame but only the grunting. * He and Zane appear in the most 2014 sets. * In the Tournament of Elements his title was Master of Power. * His name appears to be a pun from his father's name Lord Garmadon. *His shoulder armor in his first Techno-Robe variant is gold, but in the second variant his armor is silver. This is due to being nearly drained of his golden power by the Overlord in the "Rebooted" season and giving up the rest to the Instrument of Peace. * Lloyd is the only ninja to appear in more than one 2013 set. *A Dragon-eXtreme variation of Lloyd comes with a Target exclusive Minifigure Gift Set in 2014. * Ever since the finale of the Rebooted season, Lloyd has taken more of the role of leader among the ninja; previously, it has been Cole as the team leader. This change of position becomes more pronounced when leading the other Masters against Master Chen's forces. * Lloyd is the second character to be possessed by another villain. ** The first being Garmadon being possessed by The Overlord in Season 2. * Lloyd is the only Ninja in the Skybound wave to not come with the new 2016 armour piece. * In season 8, Lloyd's appearance will be similar to his look in The LEGO Ninjago Movie, though his costume will have more green. * Lloyd will be voiced in The LEGO Ninjago Movie by Dave Franco who also voiced Wally in The LEGO Movie. *In "The Oni and the Dragon," it discovered than Lloyd is part Oni and Dragon. *In "Snake Jaguar," Lloyd is searching for Zane and Cole outside of the Bounty. Gallery of Variants Nonphysical Videogame Appearances ;2012: * 9443 Rattlecopter (Young) * 9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball (Young) * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle (ZX) * 9552 Lloyd Garmadon (Young) * 9574 Lloyd ZX (ZX) * ''LEGO Ninjago: Character Encyclopedia'''' (Elemental Robes) ;2013: * 70503 Golden Dragon (Golden) * 70505 Temple of Light (Golden) ;2014: * 70722 OverBorg Attack (Techno Robe) * 70725 Nindroid MechDragon (Techno Robe) * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Techno Robe) * 5004076 Minifigure Gift Set (DX) * 70815 Super Secret Police Dropship (The LEGO Movie) ;2015: * 70732 City of Stiix (Possessed) * 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon (Possessed) * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny’s Bounty (Deepstone) * 70749 Enter the Serpent (Zukin) * 70751 Temple of Airjitzu (Deepstone) * 70755 Jungle Raider (Tournament) ;2016: * 10725 Lost Temple * 71239 Ninjago Lloyd Fun Pack (Golden) * 70593 The Green NRG Dragon (Skybound) * 70601 Sky Shark (Skybound) * 70605 Misfortune's Keep (Skybound) ;2017: * 10739 Shark Attack (White Wu-Cru) * 70623 Destiny's Shadow (Hands of Time) * 70626 Dawn of Iron Doom (Hands of Time) * 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * 70613 Garma Mecha Man (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * 70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * 70618 Destiny's Bounty (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * 70620 Ninjago City (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * 70628 Lloyd - Spinjitzu Master * 70656 Garmadon, Garmadon, GARMADON! (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #25 (Day of the Departed) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine Special Edition (White Wu-Cru) ;2018: * 30530 WU-CRU Target Training (White Wu-Cru) * 30532 Turbo (Black Wu-Cru) * 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters * 70641 Ninja Nightcrawler * 70643 Temple of Resurrection * 70651 Throne Room Showdown * 70657 Ninjago City Docks * 70658 Oni Titan * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #34 (Black Wu-Cru) ;2019: * 70664 Spinjitzu Lloyd vs. Garmadon (Legacy, Green Ninja) * 70666 The Golden Dragon (Legacy, Golden Ninja) * 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu (Legacy, Green Ninja) * 70679 The Ultra Dragon (Legacy, Green Ninja) * 70671 Lloyd's Journey (Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu) * 70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech (Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu) * 70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor (Forbidden Spinjitzu) * 70681 Spinjitzu Slam - Lloyd (Forbidden Spinjitzu) * LEGO Ninjago Magazine #49 (Hunted) ;2020: * 71699 Thunder Raider (Legacy, Tournament of Elements) * 71700 Jungle Raider (Legacy, Tournament of Elements) * 71702 Golden Mech (Legacy, Golden Ninja) * 71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers (Avatar) * 71712 Empire Temple of Madness (Avatar) * 71713 Empire Dragon (Avatar) * 71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod ;Other sets: * 850442 Lloyd ZX Key Chain (ZX) * 41487 Lloyd (as a BrickHeadz figure) TV Appearances * ''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Season 1 *** "Rise of the Snakes" *** "Home" *** "Snakebit" *** "Never Trust a Snake" *** "Can of Worms" *** "The Snake King" *** "Tick Tock" *** "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" *** "The Royal Blacksmiths" *** "The Green Ninja" *** "All of Nothing" *** "Rise of the Great Devourer" *** "Day of the Great Devourer" ** Season 2 *** "Darkness Shall Rise" *** "Pirates vs. Ninja" *** "Double Trouble" *** "Ninjaball Run" *** "Child's Play" *** "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" *** "The Stone Army" *** "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" *** "The Last Voyage" *** "Island of Darkness" *** "The Last Hope" *** "Return of the Overlord" *** "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" ** Season 3 *** "The Surge" *** "The Art of the Silent Fist" *** "Blackout" *** "The Curse of the Golden Master" *** "Enter the Digiverse" *** "Codename: Arcturus" *** "The Void" *** "The Titanium Ninja" ** Season 4 *** "The Invitation" *** "Only One Can Remain" *** "Versus" *** "Ninja Roll" *** "Spy for a Spy" *** "Spellbound" *** "The Forgotten Element" *** "The Day of the Dragon" *** "The Greatest Fear of All" *** "The Corridor of Elders" ** Season 5 *** "Winds of Change" *** "Ghost Story" (In Dream) *** "Kingdom Come" (Voice Only) *** "The Crooked Path" *** "Grave Danger" *** "Curseworld, Part I" *** "Curseworld, Part II" ** Season 6 *** "Infamous" *** "Public Enemy Number One" *** "Enkrypted" *** "Misfortune Rising" *** "On a Wish and a Prayer" *** "My Dinner With Nadakhan" *** "Wishmasters" *** "Operation Land Ho!" *** "The Way Back" ** Day of the Departed ** Season 7 *** "The Hands of Time" *** "The Hatching" *** "A Time of Traitors" *** "Scavengers" *** "A Line in the Sand" *** "The Attack" *** "Secrets Discovered" *** "Pause and Effect" *** "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *** "Lost in Time" ** Season 8 *** "The Mask of Deception" *** "The Jade Princess" *** "The Oni and the Dragon" *** "Snake Jaguar" *** "Dead Man's Squall" *** "The Quiet One" *** "Game of Masks" *** "Dread on Arrival" *** "True Potential" *** "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" ** Season 9 *** "Firstbourne" *** "Iron and Stone" *** "Radio Free Ninjago" *** "How to Build a Dragon" *** "The Gilded Path" *** "Two Lies, One Truth" *** "The Weakest Link" *** "Saving Faith" *** "Lessons for a Master" *** "Green Destiny" ** Season 10 *** "The Darkness Comes" *** "Into the Breach" *** "The Fall" *** "Endings" ** Season 11 *** "Wasted True Potential" *** "Questing for Quests" *** "A Rocky Start" *** "The Belly of the Beast" *** "Booby-Traps, and How to Survive Them" *** "The News Never Sleeps!" *** "Ninja vs. Lava" *** "Snaketastrophy" *** "Powerless" *** "Ancient History" *** "Never Trust a Human" *** "Under Siege" *** "The Explorer's Club" *** "Vengeance Is Mine!" *** "A Cold Goodbye" *** "The Never-Realm" *** "Fire Maker" *** "An Unlikely Ally" *** "The Message" *** "The Traveler's Tree" *** "Secret of the wolf" *** "The Last of the Formlings" *** "My Enemy, My Friend" *** "A Fragile Hope" *** "Once and for All" *** "Awakenings" Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Gallery LloydSnake.JPG|Lloyd in a snake outfit with maracas in his hands Lloyd poster.png|Young Lloyd Garmadon artwork Ninja-.PNG|Young Lloyd without his hood PicA1C1602D5257BC9FA28140E6FD755942_(1).png|A CGI of Lloyd's cloak variant Lloyd wallpaper.jpg|Lloyd Wallpaper Lloydninja.JPG|The Golden Weapons proving that Lloyd is the green ninja lloydinseason3.png|Lloyd training in season 2 IMG_0423.PNG|Lloyd as he appears in Zane's dream Screen Shot 2012-07-21 at 11.43.32 PM.png|Lloyd after becoming a teenager with the other ninja Green Ninja Looking Up.png|Seasons 1 & 2 recaps Lloyd Garmadon Evil.png|Attacking Jamanakai Village Lloyd in Snow.png|Lloyd: "Stupid Ninja..." Lloyd on Ice.png|Lloyd in the Hypnobrai tomb Lloyd with Fangtom.png|Lloyd with Fangtom 185px-190px-Lloyd_Garmadon_Captured.png Ninjago-Lloyd-Lizaru-Spinner-1-.jpg|On his upgraded Spinner Lloydspinner.jpg|On his ZX spinner Lloyd ZX card.jpg|Lloyd's character card Lloyd ZX artwork.png|Lloyd Zen eXtreme WPFEQtPIijk.jpg|A brick-built Lloyd Screen Shot 2012-10-25 at 5.51.36 PM.png|Lloyd summoning The Golden Dragon Screen Shot 2012-11-19 at 3.15.41 PM.png|Lloyd as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master GoldenDragon2ROTSM.png|Lloyd riding the golden dragon Lloydgolden.png Lloydgolden2.png Lloydgolden3.png Lloyd20141.png|Lloyd's new face Lloyd2014 .png|CGI Lloyd2014.jpg|LLoyd in 70728 feet.jpg|Lloyd being drained of his golden powers. MG_9437.jpg|Lloyd DX's new face Lloydgarmadon2015.jpg|Lloyd in his Tournament Robes Green dragon.jpeg|Lloyd riding Energy Dragon In the character video.jpeg|Lloyd defeated File:Morroo.png|Possessed Lloyd File:Capture-20150509-100433.png|Lloyd 2015 Ninjago Evil Lloyd.jpeg|Possessed by Morro IMG 20150509 144100.jpg IMG 20150509 143924.jpg|At Wu's tea shop LloydJungle_SecondaryImage.jpg Lloydmorrochima.jpg|'Lloyd' and Morro in the Land of Chima LNJ EvilGreenNinja Rotational 1128x635.jpg Sensei Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd with the Sword of sanctuary NinjaTeam.jpg MoS 64 team rescue.jpg MoS s6 lloyd open.jpg Nrg lloyd.jpg lego-ninjago-wucru-team-challenge-22.png KV.png Morro and Lloyd (Season 5 (Ep. 8)).jpg|Morro going to kill Lloyd Kai and Lloyd (Season 7 Final Scene).jpg Lloyd S08.JPG|Lloyd in season 8: Sons Of Garmadon SDCC Trailer Lloyd, Maya, Ray and Cyrus Borg (Ep. 74).png Kai, Lloyd and Reversal Time Blade.jpg Lloyd vs. Morro.jpg Captain Soto Speaks with the Ninja.png Heroes' hugging.png Nya, Lloyd and Dareth (Hunted).png Lloyd with Jay.png Kai, Lloyd, Griffin, Jay and Paleman.png Party Time with the Ninja..png Pobrane (3)-1552675326.jpg Goldy.png|In LEGO Dimensions The Colossus is coming.png Lloyd speaking of the Bringers of Doom.png Lloyd speaking to Grimfax.png|Lloyd welcomes Grimfax to the Resistance. Ninja Swimsuits.png ''The LEGO Movie'' Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4815.jpg|Lloyd's cameo appearance in The LEGO Movie Lloyd_in_LEGO_Movie.png|Lloyd at the Master Builder Assembly Lloyd_LegoMovie.png|With a shuriken Lloyd_TLM_Poster.png|Lloyd seen on The LEGO Movie poster GreenNinjaTheLegoMovie.jpg|CG Image Lloyd_Garmadon.jpg|In The LEGO Movie Video Game TLMLloyd2.jpg|Lloyd seen after Emmet's "death" TLMLloyd1.JPG|Lloyd seen in a Think Tank 70815GreenNinja.jpg ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' TLNM Official Photo 2.jpeg 297929_060.jpg Lloydmaskoff.jpg|Lloyd confronting Lord Garmadon Vehicles/Dragons UD.jpg|Ultra Dragon (2012) 70505 alt2.png|Golden Mech GoldenDragon2.jpg|Golden Dragon (2013) Lloydcycle.png|Cycle ab81034c-e771-4b92-aa75-02894108ec6b_1.4b67df467f146b0c9008d803f9fd8204.jpg|Jungle Raider Lego_70603-8_1024x1024.jpg|Rocket Pack 51paXn6SXXL.jpg lego6144779_3.jpg|NRG Dragon 70612-1.jpg|Mech Dragon 70641-le-bolide-de-lloyd-6-1513690994_1000x0.jpg|Ninja Nightcrawler NoImage.png|Golden Dragon (2019) NoImage.png|Ultra Dragon (2019) NoImage.png|Titan Mech Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures